


A Happy Birthday, Indeed:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Foundation Family Series: [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Bonuses, Celebrations, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Surprise Party, Surprises, Time off, happiness, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Foundation Family are planning a birthday party for RC3, Will he be surprised?, They sure hope so, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a single thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: The Foundation Family are planning a birthday party for RC3, Will he be surprised?, They sure hope so, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a single thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Bonnie Barstow was decorating for her love one, & colleague, Reginald "RC3" Cornelius III's birthday, She had the Semi all set up, & the outside of it needed to be decorated, & she was pleased with the results of it. Michael Knight, & his trusty Trans-Am, KITT, rolled in, after getting what she needed, & they were amazed by the whole transformation, & the handsome driver said to her exactly that, as he handed he the items, that she requested for the party.

 

"Wow, Bon, You outdid yourself, RC's gonna flip his lid, when he sees this", as he sits down next to her, as she organizes the last bit of details for the party, "Thank you, Michael, & thanks for getting this for me, You're a lifesaver, You & KITT", "Anything for you, Bonnie, You know that", _"Yes, Bonnie, We are family, Plus, RC3 _ **is**_ family, We wanted to help make his day a little special"_ , The Trans-Am replied easily, & Michael helped her with the last of the details, & they received word from one of Devon's Assistants, Kathy, That he & the birthday boy are on their way to them soon, so they got into positions, & were ready to surprise their friend.

 

"I know, I promised you that you could leave right now, Reginald, But this file for the meeting, It needs to be done, & I need you to deliver, Then you have the week off with a bonus for your birthday, You deserve it, My Dear Boy", Devon's English Accented Voice could be heard carrying through the halls. "No problem, Boss, I will make sure it gets to the place on time", The Newest & Youngest Member of **_The Foundation For Law & Government or F.L.A.G._** said, wanted to make his boss happy, but honestly couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. The Ace Driver/Backup Mechanic/Bodyguard noticed that KITT wasn't there, or Michael & Bonnie neither.

 

When they got inside, RC was a little suspicious, Devon was trying to keep a straight face, as he leads the birthday boy inside, & when he turned on the lights, The three of them yelled, "SURPRISE !!!!", & RC3 had the biggest smile, & asked his boss, & love one, "What about the file ?", Devon said with a smirk, "Reginald, Old Boy, That was a ploy to get you here, Did you really think I was gonna make you work on your birthday ?", RC shook his head "no", Devon said, "On the behalf of all of us, Your bonus, Enjoy your time off, You earned it, RC", He thanked everyone. Michael said with a smile, "Come outside, KITT has a surprise for you", & they all went to where KITT was.

 

KITT said with a pleased tone in his voice, _"Happy Birthday, RC"_ , The Backup Mechanic said with a smile, "Thanks, Buddy", _"On to my surprise for you"_ , KITT rigged up a colorful light show on the side of the semi, as the sun was setting, Michael said, noticing that RC was a little bit quiet, as they continued the party inside, as they made their way inside of the semi, KITT drove himself in, "Are you okay, Buddy ?", as they made it in, "Yeah, Michael, I am, I just my family was here to help celebrate with us, You know ?", Bonnie, Michael, & Devon all smiled, as they indicated to T.V. & V.C.R. combo, Bonnie said, "Push "play", You may get your wish", "Yeah, Do it, Buddy", The Handsome Man encouraged his friend, & Devon shrugged his shoulders, & said, "What do you have to lose ?", RC nodded, & did what he was told.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
